Nightmares and Guilt
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Edward Elric is having terrible nightmares and he feels guilty for everything! Alphonse must comfort him! FMA fluff! Please review!


It was a nice and calm night. All nature was sleeping. Outside some little fireflies were illuminating the marsh outside. Some small crickets were singing their night song outside with some frogs singing along as if keeping the rhythm. A couple of dragonflies were flying over the marsh water, playing among the reeds in a silent and elegant dance that only nature could copy. The night-butterflies were following in this night ballet, lightly like air itself, making no sound…following the night song in the quiet concert that was taking place in that detached area… The sky above was clean and the moon, like a small piece in the middle of the sky was looking down the earth, illuminating with a silver-yellow light. Just a couple of weak clouds were on the sky and some small starts were twinkling in the night accompanying this sweet silence…the silence of the night…the music of the night…the music of nature.

There, in the middle of that marsh in a rather beautiful spot, was a single cottage…a small inn. It barely had three rooms and all of them were empty. All of them but one were empty. In that specific room there were supposed to be two guests, two travelers. However even when the night was calm…something didn't seem right to that room. A brown suitcase was placed on the chair in the other corner of the room. The room didn't have much. Just two beds, one chair and a desk could fit there as well as a small bathroom. Nevertheless it was warm and welcoming. One of the beds was empty. A metal armor seemed to be placed to the other corner of the room like a knight that was tired of the battle and he was taking a rest. One body was under the bed sheets, the blanket covering him till his ears. His golden hair was falling on the white pillow however his breathing was fast and shallow. He was spinning around to the bed murmuring in his sleep. His eyes were shut close and tight and he seemed to be suffering by an unknown reason. He was spinning around in his bed murmuring and gasping while a small metal sound was accompanying him. His limbs were making this sound. His right arm and his left leg were made of metal to replace the limbs he had lost long ago…

"No…no…Ahh…no…" he was murmuring in his sleep.

Drops of sweat were formed on his forehead. However it weren't his mechanical limbs that were making him sleep uneasy. It was the dream he was having…

* * *

Edward Elric was walking in the light not really knowing where he was nor where he was heading.

"Where…am I…?" he mumbled.

Then he saw right in front of him a huge door. He had seen it before.

"That is…uh!" he started to run there.

Once he reached the door he opened it. The light consumed him. He heard sounds…terrible sounds! Someone was crying…someone was gasping…someone was in pain…and then he turned around and his face got twisted in terror. It was _that_! The monstrous creature he had created!

"E…E...Edward…" it moaned.

"M…Mom!" Edward's voice could barely be heard.

"Why…why…why did you…do this to me…?" the creature kept moaning.

It was approaching him. Edward panicked.

"No! No! No!" he was saying shaking his head.

He was taking steps back but it seemed like his legs wouldn't carry him too far. The creature that used to be his mom was now approaching him like a living dead. The horrible features of its face that was haunting him since the day he was twelve years old was now there! He could smell its breath hot and acid. It was burning his soul.

"No! Stay…stay back!" he yelled.

"Ed…w…ard…help me…why…? Why…did you do this…to me…why…"

"NO!. STOP!" he screamed.

His foot tripped down and he fell back. He was looking up in absolute panic now as the creature seemed to be bending over him. The pupils in his eyes were lost in the golden color of the iris and his heart has ready to bound out of his chest and tear his flesh.

"Don't come any closer! Stop! STOP!"

"_Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san!"_

"Al! Mom! Please forgive me! No! Help me! No!"

He wanted to pray right now even I he didn't believe! He wanted someone to save him!

"Please Al! No! No! NO!"

* * *

Meanwhile in his bed, Edward Elric was arching his back gasping and now screaming loudly in his sleep.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO!"

"Nii-san! Nii-san!"

"I'M SORRY!…I'M SO SORRY!…AL! AL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Alphonse Elric, his brother, the soul inside the armor was shaking him now begging him to wake up. Edward had grabbed the sheets that hard that his fist was now white. His teeth were clenched and he was begging in his sleep. Yelling! Screaming!

"Nii-san!"

"**NOOO**!" he screamed and sat up to his bed.

His golden eyes fully open now and he was panting heavily. His body was burning as if he had the fever and some of his golden bangs were stuck on his forehead from the sweat. In his eyes…panic was written.

"Nii-san! Are you alright"

"Al?" he questioned like lost. "Was it…all a dream?"

"Yes. It is over now."

Edward took some panting breaths to calm his racing heart down. Then he smiled a bitter smile.

"I'm sorry Al. Did I wake you up?"

Alphonse shook his head negatively. If it weren't the armor, Edward would have been sure that his brother smiled a bitter smile.

"No. I can't sleep"

Then Edward, feeling his nerves breaking he buried his face in his palms and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nii-san?"

"It's…all…my fault! " he heard him mumbling between the sobs.

"Nii-san?"

"Your…body…It's all my fault!"

Alphonse was speechless.

"I'm sorry Al! I am so sorry! The way you are now…your body…it's all my fault! Please! Please forgive me…Al…" his hot tears falling on his hands.

"Nii-san…"

"If it weren't me…if only…it was me! Not you!…Al…"

He was shaking uncontrollably from sobs. His fists were now grabbing his golden hair.

"Nii-san…please…STOP THIS!"

Edward's sobbing stopped as he looked up to his brother.

"Don't say such things. It wasn't your fault… Me too…me too I did this! It was my decision too! It wasn't all your fault! You…you nii-san… You saved my life!"

Edward gasped and looked up at him.

"If it weren't you…I would be dead now…lost by this! If it weren't you…I wouldn't be here now! You lost an arm to save my life… Nii-san…"

He stopped to look down.

"I…I love you nii-san! And you suffered so much because of me! We promised to find what we lost! But it wasn't your fault! If it was you instead of me…then I…then I…then I wouldn't be able to save you! And we would be both dead since I would have died from blood loss in there! You saved me nii-san! I said that I am not mad at you! I would never be!"

"Al…"

"And when our journey is over…then we will…then we will be back to what we were before! Or we'll die together! I can't imagine my life without you nii-san!"

"Al…"

What his brother had said had touched his heart! Tears were now falling from his eyes. He fell in his little brother's arms and started sobbing in his chest.

"Al…" he was saying in tears, "…Al…"

Alphonse hugged him tenderly.

"Nii-san…"

* * *

_The sky above was clean and the moon, like a small piece in the middle of the sky was looking down the earth, illuminating with a silver-yellow light. Just a couple of weak clouds were on the sky and some small starts were twinkling in the night accompanying this sweet silence…the silence of the night…the music of the night…the music of nature…_

* * *

**Well my first fanfic about FullMetal Alchemist. Edward being tortured by guilt and having nightmares. Nothing really important...I just needed to post it here...I hope you liked it!**

**I don't own FMA I just wrote this. If there is something else that rememinds you this...well I didn't read anything! I have written this on my computer!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
